Busted Quad Wrestling Alliance
Busted Quad Wrestling Alliance Busted Quad Wrestling Allianceis the original E-Fed that originiated on WZForums. BQWA was started in WZ Chit Chat by Reo Speedealer as WZWF. It was simply a role playing game that turned serious when a card was posted and people responded to it. WZWF was born. Prior to moving to BQ, it outlasted several former WZ e-feds like WZWA, WOWZ, and WZCW, which all left WZ for various reasons. The Owner A meticulous business woman, Dolly Madison took over the BQWA from her brother Barlow just over a year ago, and runs it with an iron fist. Getting on her bad side would be advised against, as she's known to fire people at the drop of a hat! Commentators Joey Styles and Howie Felterbush provide the background vocals for all BQWA matches. Joey, who found a home here in the BQWA, is known for his favoritism among face superstars and the occasional screaming of "oh my god" when he deems necessary. Often misunderstood, Howie isn't exactly shy when it comes to his own opinions on anything and he's not ashamed to back the bad guy. He's also known for his like of the divas, with pervy comments galore at the mention of any of them. Backstage Personalities When a superstar needs to vent their frustrations, they typically come to two people: Constance Kent and Mitchell Cole. The newest addition to the interviewing team, Constance is still getting used to asking the superstars their thoughts, but the more she does, the better she gets, and who can resist that smile? Mitchell is always backstage and ready with a mic in hand to ask the hard hitting questions. Only problem is, 9 times out of 10, he finds himself on the end of a hard hitting fist. Shows Every week, BQWA puts out Meltdown, a jam packed two hour action ride, featuring the best BQWA has to offer. Rivalries are started, feuds become heated and the intensity is off the charts, all leading into our monthly pay-per-views. PPV's Resurrection Hell's Fury Nemesis Immortals Mindgames Powderkeg Regeration High Incident Ignition Collision Course Revenge Titles World Heavyweight Championship The World Heavyweight title is the most prestigious championship in BQWA. Superstars such as Midnite Raven, Acrobat, and DXKid have given the title a reputation of the greatest success, leading many to covet it as a sign of true immortality. International Championship Next to the World title, the International Championship is the second most coveted award. It is mainly fought for by men who wish to climb the ladder of success, using the title win to propel themselves into the World Heavyweight title scene, but with such past champions as Exponent, Andy Chills and Fuel, the International title stands on a level all it's own. Custom Championship It is a rarity when a superstar can choose their title name and stipulation, but that is exactly what the Custom title is for. Being crowned everything from W.A.S to the Bizarro title, there's no telling what a superstar might do when they own this gold. Women's Championship The ladies are not left out of the title hunt in this federation. After its induction in 2004, six women have won the championship, starting with Angelica Haze, then Paige, who happen to dominate the women scene and hold the championship for over a year, but in 2006, the scene really heated up with the arrival of Skye Jones and Harmony. Now, Last Woman Standing matches are commonplace in the division, setting a new standard that will not be ingored. Tag Team Championship The Tag Team championship is awarded to two individuals who express the following characteristics in the ring: loyalty to one another, charisma, and of course, great team work. Those who can overcome the obstacles of coping with not only one opponent, but two will be rewarded with the gold. Primetime Championship Inducted into the championships at High Incident, the Primetime Title does not have a large championship history, having only three holders prior to it's merging with the Custom Title. Colossus was the last holder, having beaten Bobby Mitchell, who in turn defeated the original holder, Big Evil. Current Superstars * A+ * Abso Tomko * Adam Edge * Andy Chills * Angelica Haze * Atkie * Big Evil (World Champion) * Blade Stonewall * Bobby Mitchell * Brendan Black * Buzz Krueger * Colossus * Charles Everton (Now retired, on-air personality only) * Constance Kent * Dan Sorbello (formerly Centurion) * Diablo * eXponent (Co International Champion) * Fresca * Fuel * Gogz * Halo * Harmony * Jake Steel * Jason Storm * Jericho * Jessie Baltos * Johnny Karisma (Co International Champion) * Jonathan Night * Josh Dean * Kaylee Sorbello * Kid Disturbed * Laura Stone * Phenetic * NeXus (Custom Champion) * Tara Shannon (Women's Champion) * Team Kold (Popcorn Vendor and Fudge Howards) * Trish Evil * Whacko Retired Superstars * Acrobat* * Cobain* * Day Wrecker* * DxKid* * Glacier* * Griff Vain* * Kate Harrison * Katia Denkova * Kold* * Loki* * Midnite Raven* * REO Speedealer* * Skye Jones (*) Indicates a member of the Hall of Fame Further Information BQWA BQWA - Who We Are BQWA Hall of Fame Category: Federations Category: Active_federations